


The Cat-Warlock

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Crack, Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Mutual Pining, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: A curse gone wrong, five protective-Knights and a cat. How badly could it go?
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 831
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	The Cat-Warlock

‘The King is going to kill us.’ Leon muttered, while Percival continued to fold Merlin’s clothes. Lancelot and Gwaine were trying to tempt the cat out of the branch it had managed to perch on, the cat that Leon had to keep reminding himself was Merlin.

‘Optimistic.’ Elyan grumbled under his breath, which resulted in a loud meow from the cat.

‘He has a point. Arthur will have us in the stocks for a month.’ Lancelot had abandoned calling for the cat, began trying to climb the tree to reach the Court Sorcerer of Camelot.

‘Do you think he still has Magic?’ Gwaine’s question was something Leon had been pondering as well, while trying to track the sorcerer that had cursed their friend. It was his fault, technically. They’d been ambushed, and Leon had been too distracted by Merlin openly using his gift to notice the Sorcerer creeping up on him. Merlin had pushed him aside, but hadn't been able to block the bright light that engulfed him.

‘I think he’d change back if he could.’ Percival had finished collecting the clothes, placing them into a satchel while gripping the red neckerchief.

He was just in time for Lancelot to retrieve Merlin, who finally abandoned his perch on the branch and let himself be picked up. It was a funny sight, Lancelot sitting in a tree with a cat on his lap.

‘How are you going to get him down?’ Gwaine pointed out, while Lancelot shrugged, offering out the cat by holding him under his arms. Merlin yowled loudly, tail flicking angrily as Gwaine reached to grab him.

‘Ouch!’ Gwaine’s finger came back beaded with blood, Merlin dropping to the ground and landing perfectly.

‘Ungrateful bastard.’ Merlin responded to Gwaine’s words by meowing again, before those yellow eyes were darting to where Percival was.

‘Could we put this around your neck? It would help us to identify you.’ Percival’s suggestion was actually a good one, and Merlin seemed to agree. The black cat stood perfectly still while the neckerchief was wrapped around his neck, tied comfortably and then looked between the Knights.

‘Do we track the sorcerer, or take Merlin back to Camelot?’ The cat meowed again, which wasn’t that helpful, so eyes turned to Leon.

Arthur was going to kill him.

‘Perhaps Lady Morgana might be able to undo the spell?’ It was no secret that Camelot housed two of the strongest Sorcerers Camelot had ever seen, but Leon somehow doubted that Morgana would be able to break this. Merlin appeared to be thinking the same thing, sitting back and flicking his tail while a pensive look took over his face.

‘I’m not telling the King that Merlin’s a cat.’ Gwaine’s cheerful statement was accompanied by him picking Merlin up again, warning him not to bite as he settled the cat to his chest.

‘I think Leon should.’ Elyan agreed, heading towards his horse without hesitation. When the other two quickly joined in, the First Knight realised he would be responsible for telling the King that Merlin had been turned into a cat.

‘Hey, on the plus side, maybe this will be enough to stop Arthur from silently pining.’

Leon wasn’t surprised when Merlin bit Gwaine again.

**

It was a short ride back to Camelot, with Merlin seated on Percival’s lap, considering the bite Gwaine had received. Merlin’s empty horse drew attention as they reached the gates, people quietly counting the Knights and realising that Merlin wasn’t with them. Rumours would spread, and Leon was fully aware that Camelot would riot if they thought Merlin was dead.

Somehow, his Magic hadn't deterred the people’s love for the Warlock. In fact, it had solidified their faith, and Leon knew how much the people liked Merlin. It had started slowly, small gifts and friendly waves, chatter that he picked up on while patrolling the walls.

Then came the fact that Arthur broke off his engagement to Guinevere, stating she would be much better where her heart truly lied, with Lancelot. Camelot accepted it surprisingly well, Leon thought, until he heard the rumours that spread about how close Merlin and Arthur had become.

If Arthur hadn't been so blind to it, that was. Leon could understand why Merlin had bitten Gwaine, none of the Knights dared to point out that Arthur obviously cared for the Court Sorcerer.

By the time they reached the courtyard, word had already reached the King. Arthur was down the steps in a flash, eyes wider than Leon could ever recall, with Gwen and Morgana quick in his step.

‘Sire…’

‘Where’s Merlin?’ He demanded, followed by a loud meow from the cat-Warlock on Percival’s lap.

A silence fell, occupied by Merlin dismounting with a flying leap that sent him to the cobbles, trotting over to the King’s boots and staring up.

‘If one of you doesn’t start talking, I’m going to send you all to the stocks.’ Arthur’s voice was dangerously low, low enough that he barely caught the words.

Leon gulped.

**

‘I can’t break the enchantment.’ To begin with, Morgana had laughed. She couldn’t stop, bending over as she clutched at her stomach as tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, falling into silent hiccups when that ended. Gwen had tried to look stern, but even her lips quirked at the corners, unmistakeably amused by the cat that was currently seated upon the Round Table.

‘Nor can I, Sire. It’s a more complex form of Magic than I’m used to.’ Gaius studied his ward curiously, while Merlin licked at one of his paws and then glanced across to the King.

Arthur hadn't sent his Knights to the stocks, although he had been tempted. Leon would be lucky if he stayed in the King’s good books, messing with Merlin usually meant a severe punishment. It was, in all fairness, a rule that all of the Round Table Knights agreed with, along with half of Camelot.

‘Any suggestions, Merlin?’ Arthur’s question was answered with a meow, Merlin stalking over to Morgana and allowing the Lady to stroke between his ears.

‘Go after the sorcerer.’ Morgana concluded, then smiled down at the black cat.

‘I agree, can you still access your Magic?’ Talking. They were talking to each other. Leon almost laughed, until he realised that Morgana was frowning.

‘Well?’ Arthur demanded, reminding everyone at the table that this was still a touchy subject. The King may have given Merlin the role of Court Sorcerer, but the King flinched whenever Magic was used. Hardly surprising, considering how he’d been raised, and Merlin tried to make sure they worked on it.

‘Merlin’s worried his Magic would tear this form apart.’ Morgana finally said, while Gaius reached for the book that had been open in front of him.

‘That would make sense. As far as we know, animals don’t have the capabilities of harnessing magic in a form of using it.’ Leon hadn't considered such a thing, and apparently, neither had Arthur. The King glanced to Merlin, who meowed yet again before leaving Morgana’s side and climbing onto Gwen’s lap.

She looked delighted, let him curl up on her lap and began to stroke him gently.

‘I want a report by the end of the day. Tomorrow, we go out after the sorcerer.’

**

Arthur had multiple issues. The first being his Council, who were still wary of Magic, had asked what he would do if his Court Sorcerer remained a feline. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Merlin was stuck as a cat, twitchy ears and a long tail that flicked angrily while George moved around his Chambers.

The second was the fact that George was in his Quarters. It was hardly unheard of, when Merlin had been appointed the title of Court Sorcerer, some of his chores were passed along. Merlin still wanted to polish his armour and sword, demanded the right to wake him up in the mornings and bring his meals. But, eventually, the two had managed to get along enough to both work for him.

Now, Merlin was seated on top of the report Sir Leon had given him, watching as George continued to move around.

‘George, I think I might retire early this evening.’ Gaius had suggested that Merlin was better off staying out of the Physician’s home, especially with all the potions he could knock over. Arthur had gone to protest, but he realised that if he declined Merlin’s company, then he’d go to one of the Knights. Probably Sir Gwaine, or Sir Lancelot, and for some reason, it made him angry.

‘Of course, Sire, do you require…’ Lord, if that man tried to take his clothes off, Arthur would have to contemplate losing his manservant. Merlin meowed loudly, echoing the sentiment, and Arthur shook his head quickly.

‘I can manage from here, goodnight.’ George bowed, retreating from the room and shutting the door behind him. In the silence, Arthur looked to his trusted advisor, who no longer looked angry. Instead, Merlin’s cat-face was pensive, concern that Arthur still hadn't gotten used to.

He’d grown up being respected for his title. Then came Merlin, who treated him like a person, rather than a Prince. Always spoke his mind, said what he thought, rather than trying to soften the blow just because Arthur had been born into royalty. It was a strange relationship, first his manservant, now his Court Sorcerer.

‘I never thought I’d miss your mindless chatter.’

**

Sir Leon drew the short straw, and was made to go and fetch the King. They were supposed to leave at dawn, but unfortunately, Arthur hadn't arrived. By the time the sun had successfully made it into the sky, the King still hadn't turned up, so the Knights agreed that Leon should go and find him.

He knocked twice, but when nobody answered, he pushed the door open. It wasn’t locked, so he presumed that it was alright to step inside, looking across to the bed.

Arthur was definitely asleep, sprawled out over the sheets with his arm under his head, but it wasn’t that which Leon focused on.

Merlin was perched on the end of Arthur’s bed, stretched out as the sunlight filtered over the bed. While Leon tried to understand how Merlin had ever convinced Arthur to let him sleep on the bed, the cat woke up, cocked his head to the side and then meowed.

‘Morning, Merlin. Knights are down in the Courtyard, whenever you’re ready…’ Cat-Merlin stood up, before jumping onto Arthur, who waved a hand sleepily and tried to unseat the cat.

‘Merlin!’ If a cat could laugh, he would be. Leon quickly turned his back, ignoring the yowl that came as Merlin received a pillow to the face.

**

Merlin was a cat. If he wasn’t laughing, he’d have found the entire thing ironic. Stuck in a body that couldn’t control his Magic, and so designated to nothing more than Arthur’s shadow. He had to watch George come rushing in, dressing the King ready to track the Sorcerer down, before Arthur picked up Excalibur and moved to the door.

Usually, Merlin had no issues keeping in-stride with Arthur. As a cat, he found it was a quick trot to stay by his feet, staring up at the other members of the Castle and wondering if this was what it felt like to be shorter than him. Everyone looked like Percival, a giant compared to him, and Merlin was thankful for the open air as they moved towards the Knights.

It was strange, seeing his horse but knowing there would be no rider. Gwaine was sitting on the Castle steps, yawning and squinting in the sunlight, while the others stood by their respective horse, waiting for the King.

‘Morning, Sire.’ Lance chimed in, before his gaze dropped to Merlin. He opted for a meow, trying to convey the words across, and hating the fact he couldn’t.

‘Morning, Merls.’ Gwaine reached out to touch him, the usually-friendly slap replaced with a scratch to his head. Cats had to like that, because Merlin tilted into it happily, before reminding himself that he was not a feline.

‘Are we ready to… Borin!’ If Merlin had been paying attention, he would have realised that Arthur’s shout was one of terror, mixed with anger. Borin was the man that looked after the hunting dogs, and Merlin had befriended him in order to play with the pups when they were born.

Usually, he’d be delighted to see the King’s dogs. There were quite a few, but he obviously had favourites, like Leoli. A sleek red coat, quite a handsome looking specimen, but suddenly the dog was barking like it did out in the woods, eyes focused on Merlin. It took embarrassingly long to remember he was something that the dog would usually hunt, so he tried for a scream and quickly took off towards the nearest safe-point.

That happened to be Sir Leon, whose sword provided a useful point to jump to, before he dug claws into the chainmail and scampered up to his shoulders. Leoli skidded to a halt in front of the First Knight, not quite daring to jump up at him, but still snarling.

While Lancelot and Elyan tried to wrangle the dog away, Merlin sat contently on the shoulder he was perched on, hissing at the evil creature trying to hurt him.

‘Comfy?’ Leon joked, and Merlin opted for batting his cheek with one of his paws.

Yes, he was.

**

Arthur was terrible at convincing Sorcerers to do anything. Especially breaking curses. The woman hadn't been hard to track, all the way to a border-Village where she had been cooking a stew of some kind.

Anyway, back to the Sorceress. Arthur had tried to be friendly, pointing out that she had been aiming for a Knight of Camelot, and that cursing a Court Sorcerer was hardly fair. When she found out that Merlin also had Magic, she’d started laughing. Clearly, something was hilarious, because Merlin seemed to also find the situation amusing.

He abandoned Percival’s hold, where he’d stayed ever since leaving Leon’s shoulder, only to sit patiently in front of the woman and flick his tail impatiently.

‘I suppose I should change him back.’ The Sorceress conceded, reaching out to stroke his ears. Merlin allowed it, even dared to purr at the woman, the bastard.

Arthur had to admit, had she not turned Merlin into a feline, she might have been quite pretty. Dark hair, brown eyes that showed her amusement as she picked up Merlin, tracing along his spine with a delicate finger.

‘The reversal might be a little uncomfortable.’ She warned, before Arthur decided he had to ask the question.

‘Why change him into a cat in the first place?’

‘It wasn’t a spell to change him into a feline, it was a spell of transformation into the last animal that the person touched.’ Arthur narrowed his gaze on Merlin, who had the decency to duck his head. Cats weren’t exactly forbidden in Camelot, but they were used to keep the rat population down, rather than being friendly. Plus, they carried fleas.

‘Could have been worse, then.’ Lancelot’s cheeriness was exhausting, Arthur just wanted his Court Sorcerer back. The Sorceress chuckled, then turned back to Merlin.

‘Do you have his clothes?’ Percival placed them beside her on the bench, before Merlin was sat back on the floor, and the Sorceress focused her attention.

She spoke in the same language that Merlin and Morgana communicated in, words he couldn’t understand but knowing she was doing something from the gold in her eyes. It was hard not to panic, it had been ingrained to distrust sorcery, yet it was also alluring. When Merlin performed spells, it was with an ease that Arthur was astonished by.

This woman seemed to struggle more, her hand outstretched and her words firm, before a bright beam of light engulfed the cat.

Arthur turned quickly when he caught a flash of pale skin, trying to offer out respect. The others did the same, save Gwaine and the Sorceress, and Arthur could finally relax when he heard Merlin’s yelp.

‘Oh, I’ve got fingers again!’ He tried not to laugh, bit his lip and glanced across to Gwaine, then to the Sorceress.

‘Aren’t you going to turn around?’ Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows, while the Sorceress just stared.

‘Nope.’

**

Merlin scrambled to get his clothes on, didn’t miss the way that the Sorceress eyed him up appraisingly, or Gwaine’s worry that he hid with that cheeky smile. He kept his eyes firmly on Merlin’s face for the entire time, trying to establish whether he was alright, which made Merlin smile. All this time, and they still managed to be best friends, even when one of them had just been a feline.

‘You’ve got all body parts back?’ Arthur questioned as he turned, Merlin re-tying the neckerchief around his neck.

‘Yeah.’

‘All the same size?’ Gwaine asked with a lewd wink, to which the Sorceress cackled and Merlin blushed. Arthur shot his rebellious Knight a glare, before looking to the woman.

‘Thank you.’ If he’d known all it took to get Arthur to apologise was a cat, he might have been tempted earlier.

‘Can I have the spell?’ Merlin added, as an afterthought, figuring it might be fun if any of the Knights annoyed him.

From the exasperated look on Arthur’s face, the King knew exactly why he’d asked.


End file.
